End Game
by AuthoressHyphothesis
Summary: It was just supposed to be a game, something fun. And then everything went wrong. No one can leave. No one can enter. One is dead and more will keep dying until there is only one left. The night is not over yet. [Slightly horror-ish!]
1. Chapter 1

**Well hello, my pretties, it's now November 1st and I intended to get this first chapter to you on the 30th, as this is ****_the Halloween Fic_****, but alas, didn't work out. The next chapter should hopefully but up either later today or tomorrow and as for a warning, I leave you with this:**

**This is a warning,**

**To all those who are reading,**

**Surprises are fun.**

* * *

He stood surrounded by bodies, each spilling blood onto the ground where before they had just been death. The liquid was soaked up into his shoes and he could almost feel it coming up to his ankles. He choked down on rising acid and breathed in as slowly as possible, trying to ignore the overwhelming smell of copper and decaying bodies. It had been less than three hours and already they seemed to be sinking in on themselves and rotted green holes appeared all other their skin. They're all dead, everyone's dead, this can't be real.

His vision swam and he bit back a scream. Not real. Can't be real. His chest rose and fell faster and faster until he was almost to the point of hyperventilating, that is, until he felt the cool bite of a blade dig into his throat.

"_You_..."

_2 Hours Earlier..._

The forest had, quite literally, grown overnight and was the only thing separating the cabins from the rest of the camp. The woods were created with the help of the wood nymphs and the Demeter Cabin who were only happy to help when they learned of the Athen Cabin's cause.

Though the danger Gaea possessed had passed, the memories and scars she had left in her wake had all but faded and after much persuasion of parents, if they were to be found, most kids had decided to stay the year surrounded by the warmth and understanding of campers all around. That was the only thing that made the cabin's goal a reasonable and possible one.

They had decided that everyone needed some cheering up and that the best way to do it was through faulty supernatural stories of crazies ghosts and zombies, and all that Halloween was. They chose to make a role-play version of Clue in order to keep the mood lighter and so as to hopefully poke fun at death to make it easier to deal with. The game also doubled as a fundraiser for money to build a monument to those who had died in the last two great wars as well as use the leftover money to get started on renovations that would hopefully make the camp more like it's Roman counterpart. All you had to do to take part was donate money and form a group.

Nico was fine with donating money and playing the game, he was just more nervous considering who was actually in his group. He furled and unfurled his fingers in an attempt to calm his nerves but nothing seemed to work as foot after foot made his way towards a grinning Will Solace who was dressed as policeman.

By the time he'd made it to the site everyone else had drawn names and from their giggles as he swept the last slip of paper from the policeman's hat they already knew what he was getting.

He groaned as Will began to guide the group into the forest and their laughed echoed back to him as he trailed behind. PEACOCK.

"Bad luck there." said a voice at his side and he jumped as he found Percy walking beside him.

"Bad luck everywhere these days." Nico grumbled in reply.

"Well at least peacocks are majestic instead of stupid plums," Percy flashed him his own paper paired with a smile.

"And peacocks also have the word cock in them, if you haven't noticed."

"Oh, I noticed." Percy illiterated with a grin plastered to his face.

Nico rolled his eyes and sighed and tried to not rip his eyeballs out. The green-eyed demigod had been sending him mixed signals ever since they had gotten back and Nico wasn't sure if it was just the old Percy charm trying to trick him or if he really had a chance. Not to mention he had no idea how things were between him and Annabeth.

After minutes of walking the group broke out of the lantern-lit forest and into the cabin-filled clearing.

Will abandoned them at the edge of the woods, leaving them in the hands of a devious Connor and a smirking Lacy. Connor playing the butler, lead them to the 'Dining Room' (AKA Dionysus Cabin). Nico had chosen a seat at the far end of the room and let his head rest on his hand. He had slept little since their return and his group had decided they wanted the full experience, the moon already high in the sky.

Nico's eyes fluttered shut just a moment before a shriek tore through night. In a flash everyone had run towards the source of the noise -Apollo Cabin, or the Lounge. Nico stumbled after them, and froze in the doorway -all traces of sleep gone.

Travis in a suit lay on his back, eyes wide and empty, sword handle sticking out of his chest. Red stained the carpet and Connor growled.

"You weren't supposed to die yet stupid. Get up." He killed Travis's ribs but received no response. Jason nelt to feel for a pulse but Nico saved him the trouble.

"He's dead." his voice cracked and Lacy let out another wail and shrunk into the corner. Sobs racked her body while Connor slumped into the floor in a state of disbelief.

Annabeth touched Percy's shoulder who nodded. Nico felt a hot spike of jealousy tear at his stomach and tried to claw it's way up but he shoved it back down. Percy signaled to the rest of the group who gathered in the corner.

"Who could have done this?" Piper whispered in awe.

Jason shook his head and Leo stared at the floor and fiddled with his belt, his eyes almost as unnerved as Connor's.

"I don't know, but I do know one thing." Annabeth's eyes searched everyone's eyes as she inspected the circle. "This wasn't an accident and you know what that means." She let her words sink in and one by one they got it until Leo was shaking his head furiously.

"No. No, no, no no no-"

"Yes."

But while Annabeth was just getting the rest of the group thinking, Nico was miles ahead. The only people they could put on the list of suspects was Connor and Lacy. It had been fifteen minutes after the last group that they had entered, leaving the two time to reset the cabins as well as time to kill him. There was also the suspicious amount of time between the time Lacy had left and the time she had screamed since it only took about a minute or so to get from the Dionysus Cabin to the Apollo Cabin but it had been six minutes after she had left that she had screamed, also giving her time. But there was also the question of motive. Connor seemed less likely as he and Travis had been near inseparable and Travis had been more likely to upset Lacy than his own brother. But there was also the question to what would be severe enough to warrant killing him, not to mention the matter of Lacy actually being to pull one over on Travis and be strong enough to get through his ribs. However the thing that sent the most chills down his spine was the idea that perhaps it wasn't either of them and that there was someone else running around, just lying in wait.

Nico's attention flitted back to the group who was discussing possible

motives when he caught Annabeth's eye and was startled with the realization that they weren't that different. Both were smart, good with a knife, and liked Percy. There were countless moments where they were alike, both journeyed through Tartarus and while Annabeth had been stuck there he had slipped into her position, informing those about the stories of the monsters they crossed and legends that followed kings, becoming the logical leader hidden behind the physical leader that Jason had tried to fill the role of.

"Hey guys," Hazels chilled voice touched Nico's ears. "Where is Lacy?" All heads turned slowly to look at the now empty corner.

The group dashed for the door and it became a giant body slam as the front row halted at the sight of Will Solace wandering around the courtyard in a daze, a thin lines of red coloring his face.

"Will?" Piper asked slowly but he didn't seem to hear her and she backed away when she saw a rusted nail sticking out from his ear.

No one dared to ask.

"I'll watch him, you go find Lacy." came the tired voice of Connor as he stepped forward. When no one moved he turned and roared. "Find her!"

"Hazel with Annabeth. Piper and Jason, pair up. You too Leo, get with Frank. Nico you're with me," Percy's shouts echoed against the sky and everyone sprung into action.

"We'll check Hera first."

When Hera turned out to be a bust they checked Zeus and again no dice.

"I hope someone's found her already-"

An inky red had spread through the water and a frilly black dress bobbed at the surface. Nico dared not think what was in it.

"Over here." the words died on Percy's lips as the courtyard's fountain now ran the same river of red and barbed wire held two necks within its grasp and held them under the overflowing mass.

Nico's heart thudded wildly in his chest and suddenly he could breathe. This couldn't be happening. No. NO. He had been close to death but not like this, never like this. The overpower smell of copper overtook the air and he tasted it on his tongue and resisted the urge to gag.

Soon what was left of the group came to stand around the fountain. Nico dug his nails into his palm and tried not to breathe. Percy touched his shoulder and his assume relaxed but not completely.

"Chiron. We need to get to Chiron." Without another word the group streamed towards the woods, dodging rocks and glowing pumpkins, not looking back. They ran and ran and ran. They ran some more. They ran for so long that they knew something was wrong. It had taken them only three minutes to get in but they had been running for longer. Much much longer.

"What's happening? Why can't we leave? Why can't we leave?"Hazel croaked out.

"Jason? Jason!" Piper screamed and when they looked he was nowhere to be found. "Jason!" she wailed and tears streamed down her face. "We need to leave, we need to leave!" she shrieked and she tore off into the forest.

"Piper! Piper!"

There, from the tree hung a rope, eyes from it's victim as blue as the sky.

No one is leaving. No one can get in. Five are dead and their are only seven are left. All the suspects are dead yet an extra swings in the wind. There are no suspects left to accuse. They are all gone. This only means one thing. Someone among them is the killer. The night is not over.

* * *

**So tell me what you think. Also if you're reading **_Bet on the Blond_**or** _Falling and Sinking_ **I should have chapters up soon. Love you all! Hope you had a wonderful Halloween.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, now it's December... Sorry for it's lateness (everything is most likely going to be late until I get this wrapped up and my co-author for **_BotB_** and I get things underway (I admit I have been putting it off, sorry!)) Anyway, this will most likely pan out for one-to-two more chapters and three different ending chapters. The chapters will also be getting more detailed. Hope you like it!**

* * *

The wind howled, making the branches creak and the body they had distanced from themselves swing like a pendulum, keeping time in the seemingly never-ending night. The remaining seven had positioned themselves around the entrance to the Hades cabin, an odd place as it was just a memento mori for all that had happened just a while ago.

Nico sat on the stone steps, jiggling his leg at a rapid pace and making his black converse slap down, filling the night with another sound. He felt as if he was being struck by lightning in the middle of a hurricane. Something about these deaths didn't feel right, didn't feel _normal_. He felt like their slipping into the underworld was of sludge, slow and not making much distance at all and yet he knew for certain that they were dead and this wasn't just a ruse.

Everyone else had seemingly inherited his energy, Percy twirling riptide in pen form and Annabeth hurling her knife into the ground only to snatch it up and repeat the process. Frank muttered to himself as he paced, wearing a path of dull brown, crushing the fading grass underfoot. Leo ran his fingers through the mass of his hair and snapped at the straps of his suspenders. Hazel tapped her fingers restlessly and constantly fiddled with the hilt of her sword and her curled hair. Piper sat curled into herself against on of the trees, scratching at the earth and creating a mound behind her. Her finger were caked in dirt and her fingernails blackened on top and underneath.

Nico switched from his bent forward posture to lean back against the solid door, shoving his fists in his pockets and continuing the constant beat. None of this felt right, none of this _looked_ right, and it was making him more and more agitated by the second. _Nothing_ added up.

"Are you sure there was no-"

"Yes." Annabeth snapped, letting her blade rest in the ground longer that usual.

"And how do we know you're not lying?" Leo spat out. "I mean, how can we trust you at all? _You're_ the head of the Athena cabin. _You're _in charge of all the operations around here!"

"And how can we trust you?!" she yelled back stepping forward to stand close to Leo. "You're the one who made all of the damn equipment and traps around here!"

"And who do you think asked me to make all of those things?!" Leo screamed back. The rest of the group shifted, ready to stop a fight if it broke out but the darting eyes that went around the circle started to doubt that they wanted to stop this. Both of their arguments were starting to make a lot of sense.

Nico crossed his arms and didn't move. It was true that both of them had good points. He made a list in his head of everyone in their group who had the advantage and came up with only three good names: Annabeth, Leo and Hazel. Annabeth _had_ been the one overseeing everything, coming up with the design and finding ways to direct the plot in a number of ways. Leo was close to being in the same boat, creating all of the things the Athena cabin asked for or looking over the shoulders of those who were, not to mention being the most likely place to install them. Hazel was different from both but the thing that made her dangerous was her power over the mist. She could have easily gotten one of the helpers to kill Travis without ever even knowing, killed anyone without anyone noticing.

However each had their own flaw. Hazel hadn't known the layout at all and it would have been impossible for her to know exactly where everyone was at the exact time, and the same went with Leo, he was the tech guy, not the one in charge of directing the helper's moves. Annabeth surely couldn't have seen over _everything_ but there was one thing that truly bound them together. Motive. Hazel and Leo hadn't been at camp long enough to really get to know anyone, not to mention find a reason to kill anyone. Annabeth was different there but again she'd barely known the four. And while he didn't think it was out of the realm of possibility -in fact it was probably something everyone thought of doing at some point- that the Strolls could have caused some resentment, he didn't think it was ever enough to get them killed.

He found everyone lacking in motive and even if they had it, it was over petty things that Nico didn't think anyone would really care about. So why is this happening then? If it's not one of the helping four or Jason who could it be? If it wasn't one of them, who did that leave? Something tickled the back of his brain, something that whispered that he was missing something obvious. Something big.

_No one can get in or out of the forest. Lacy's timing. Travis trusting the person who killed him. Apollo cabin. Timing. Clue. Something about Clue. Clue. Timing. Clue. CLUE._

The two were still going at it, neither having yet to strike a blow but getting close.

"Annabeth,"

"What?!" she screeched as she turned to him, nostrils flaring.

"This is a reenactment of Clue, right?"

"Yes it's a fucking reenactment of Clue, what do you think this was? A fucking tea party?"

Nico ignored the harshness of her tone and continued on, calmly. "And how far did you go to recreate the mansion?"

"We did _everything_." she growled.

Nico pursed his lips. "And how did Lacy get out of the Apollo cabin when we were blocking the door and all the windows were locked?"

She opened her mouth to spit back a retort but snapped her jaw shut. The color of her face drained away and her once-shaking arms now hung limply at her sides. "Shit, shit, the tunnels."

"The _what_?" Percy growled.

"The _tunnels_." she moaned. "We were planning on making evacuation tunnels that could be used in the event of an attack and we figured with the timing and all, we'd use them for the game first. You guys were supposed to find out about them eventually, when playing."

"You knew?" shouted Piper. "You knew about this but didn't tell us?"

"I bet you were using them the entire time!" Leo screamed illogically.

"I was with you guys the whole time moron!" she argued. "Besides I don't even know how to use them! The way we made it was that two people would be in charge of only one tunnel so no one would know the whole layout and cheat in the game! I don't even know the objects that activate the tunnels! The only people who knew the whole route were the helpers and the "killer" but since none of us ever got _chosen_ as the killer, the only people who would know are now dead!"

"You could have just-"

"Is there a way out?"

Everyone turned to stare at Nico.

"You said it was a series of escape tunnels so logically there would be a way in and out that doesn't involve a cabin."

"Yeah, there's a tunnel that runs under the forest and come out at Fireworks Beach."

"Then first off, someone else could have snuck in here that we don't know about and secondly, we have a way out."

"The first one's wrong, we locked the door leading out so on one could accidentally leave. But you're right, we have a way out."

"Well there has to be a way to unlock it, right?" Frank asked.

"There's a control panel hidden in the tunnels that can unlock the door."

"But how do we get down into the tunnels if you don't know how to get in?" Hazel asked.

"There was one entrance that we were told about beforehand and it's back at the fountain."

Percy flicked a piece of hair out of his eyes and smiled grimly. "Then let's go."

The group piled together in a pack, keeping close for fear of an invisible danger. And while he was happy that they would be getting out and that Percy chose to walk next to him, their arms brushing, he couldn't help but feel that things were going to get much much worse.

Suddenly, the people in front of Nico stopped, causing him to almost crash into Piper had Percy not caught him.

"Thanks," he whispered.

"No problem," Percy winked.

"What the hell..." Leo trailed off and Nico and Percy turned to stare at the fountain. Not only was it already opened up, exposing the metal ladder leading downward, but one of two bodies previously held under the bloody water was missing.

"It's Will, holy shit, it's Will." Annabeth mumbled nonsensically.

"He's probably going for the control panel. We have to stop him." Frank said, drawing up his height and putting on the air that he wasn't afraid.

"No. No way in hell. In case you haven't noticed, Captain America, there is a fucking _murder_ in those tunnels, no way am I going down there."

"He's right." Percy agreed.

"Thank you."

"So we should partner up instead."

"WHAT?!" Leo cried.

"Everyone else was killed when they were alone with him, if there are two of us, we can defend ourselves better."

"He's right." Annabeth added. "We have a better chance of survival if we pair up. Not to mention there's a lever down at the bottom that locks all cabin exits. Someone should probably stand guard to make sure they stay locked.

The group looked silently at one another before Piper raised her hand, a determined look on her face. "I'll stay."

Percy nodded. "Ok then. Hazel with Annabeth. Leo with Frank. And Nico and I'll pair up again."

They all stared down into the tunnel and at the dull yellow lights that lit the way, making it even more eerie. Nico breathed in a stepped down upon the ladder and descended first. His feet hit the ground some minutes later and felt the hurricane rumbling around inside of him. On one hand he felt like climbing right back up but on the other hand he'd come accustomed to the dark, foreboding ways of the underworld.

Once everyone was down, Annabeth lowered the lever and the thundering of locks echoed from all directions of the three pathways that stood before them. Another look went around the group. Before the group split, Annabeth said one last thing.

"One word of warning. We turned the tunnels into a maze that can be turned on and off. The same control panel that controls the exit door controls the state of the tunnels along with some other nasty things that you don't want to cause. If you find the panel, the lever to unlock the door is blue."

And with that they went their separate ways into the maze.

* * *

**Review please?**

**~Authoress**


	3. Chapter 3

**Managed to crank this out while I had time tonight. This is the last chapter before the three different ending chapters while I'll be giving you more info on down at the bottom. Enjoy!**

* * *

The tunnels were dark and every sound they made seemed amplified by ten, their steps rocketing off the slab-stone walls. Yellow lights that lit the halls like emergency lights flickered for suspected effect. Nico's arm brushed against Percy's as they walked side by side, wary of every noise they heard. Nico could hear Percy's breath and he could swear he could feel his elevated heartbeat along with his own.

"Do you know why he's doing this?" Nico whispered, the words jarring in the empty air.

Percy shook his head. "No idea, he was cool before this, smiling and stuff, but this? I don't know."

Nico shoved his hands in his pockets and blew out a puff of air. His nerves were still frazzled and he wasn't sure they would ever calm down in the world this had become. That was another thing that irked him. What was Will's motive? He barely knew Jason and Lacy. He wasn't sure about the Strolls -the only ones who even made a sliver of sense in this whole affair- but he doubted they were so devious as to get themselves killed. Unless everyone else had just gotten in the way and somebody else was the real target.

He shoved the thought away, that one didn't seem very likely either. Five people just to get to one person? Yeah right.

"You're not scared of death right?" Nico cast a glance in Percy's direction.

"Son of Hades, remember? I think the real question here is, are you?"

Nico felt his breath catch as Percy hooked his arm over Nico's shoulder and whispered into his ear. "Not at all."

Nico hoped that arm would never leave his shoulder but the wish shattered to pieces as he slipped, falling back into the puddle. Copper tinted air entered his lungs and he wiggled his fingers, feeling resistance in the pool. He squeezed his eyes shut and forced himself to breathe calmly as he could feel his jacket and shirt soaking up the blood. It worked its way into his skin until he felt like he was drowning in blood.

A hand snatched his and pulled him out of the mess to come face to face with a blankly staring, wide-eyed Will Solace. He slapped his hand over his mouth in an attempt not to scream and felt the urge get stronger as the blood on his hands slid over his lips and into his mouth. He'd always hated blood. Not his own, but everyone elses. Touching him that is. He didn't mind seeing it, just feeling it. The feel of the warm, thick substance had always made his stomach turn. He found himself hurling in order to get the taste out.

Percy rubbed soothing circles on his back and holds him steady when he's ready to look up again. Will's body was lifted off the ground and stabbed into the wall with a broken spear but the spear seemed to be the least of the wounds. His hands and chest were fresh with cuts, the river of red running down the wall to pool down into one of the dips in the tunnel's floor. Will's face looked sunken in and his body in the same withering state. A look of surprise was written across his features.

So he's not the killer, which means the killer is among them once again... but who would have the strength to lift Will up? And last time he checked, no one had brought a broken spear in as their weapon. Who did this leave?

"What the-"

A scream halted his words and the thundering of locks and tumblers moving into place flew through the maze. The two stood frozen as section by section the lights shut off, leaving them in the dark.

Nico scrambled around in the dark until he found Percy's hand. "This way."

"How can you even see?" Percy asked as they wound their way through the maze, faster than before in attempts to reach the source of the scream.

"There's no sun in the underworld, Percy." Nico bit out, all nerves, from the scream, from the question, and from the fact that Percy's hand was warm in his.

They ran through the tunnels until Nico stopped them, no longer sure what way to go.

"Can you sense where the tunnels go?" Sensing tunnels. HAZEL. She would have known about the tunnels all along, and how to navigate them but never said anything. Why?

"No but-"

"RUN! RUN! GO! GO! GO!" Leo's voice shouted, getting closer and closer to them until it passed them by, a slight breeze shifting the air. Frank's own voice echoed the sentiment as he road on Leo's heels.

"The hell?" That's when they heard it, the roaring of rapids and suddenly Percy could sense the water crashing towards them and flooding the tunnels in the process.

"WAVE!" Percy pulled Nico into his chest as the wave thundered down around them. He created an air bubble as fast as he could but Nico was still soaked when they came out of it. Some of the tunnel lights flickered on, and they breathed a small sigh of relief.

That's when feet slowly drifted into view. At first they thought it was Will, come unstuck from the wall but the water pushed the body along until the cold, dead eyes of Hazel looked at them.

Six.

Percy pressed Nico's head into his chest to avoid the sight and began shifting the water to push the bubble along until they were back at the fountain exit. Here the lights had stayed off.

"I'm going to have to break the bubble so we can get out."

Nico nodded and Percy took his hand. The bubble popped and they sunk down into the chilled rapids. Nico's lungs failed him and water seeped into his lungs and he felt himself weakening, a tug heaved him out of the water and a warbly voice made him climb, shoving him the whole way.

They collapsed on the ground and Nico was never so glad to see the sky even if it hadn't changed at all. He lifted his waterlogged brain and tried to make sense of the blurred vision before him. In an unascertainable distance there were screams and shouts of fear and comfort. Piper was being dragged down by the water. Why was that? She'd gotten out first, hadn't she? The water wasn't on the ladder was it? Why was she on the ladder? Others were tugging and yelling and all the words that came out of their mouths sounded garbled. Then she was gone and everyone was still screaming. Before Nico slipped into unconsciousness the word five bounced around in his brain.

...

Words flittered in from the darkness.

"No, we didn't see Annabeth, but Will's dead and so is Hazel."

"How do you know Will's dead? Wasn't he the one who set off the water?"

"No he was stabbed into a wall. Bled to death."

"What is going on?!" Screamed Leo, the voices slowly becoming recognisable.

"Calm down-"

"Calm down? Calm down? Are you fucking serious? Eight people are DEAD! And you expect me to-"

"She's not dead." Nico croaked out, throat sore.

"Hey," Percy said, coming over to him.

"She's not dead." Nico repeated.

"But one of you is still it!" Leo screamed, spiralling into hysterics. "With Will dead one of you is it!"

"Leo," Frank's voice broke out from the gloom.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!"

"Leo! LEO!" Frank called out as Leo ran off into the forest. Through the small gap that separated his eyelid from his cheek he could see Frank fix them with a nervous glance before running off as well.

"And then there were two," Percy whispered to no one.

"Technically still five." Nico whispered to the rhetorical remark.

"Are you ready to sit up?" Percy said even though Nico was already pushing himself up as he clutched his head.

"How do we get out of here?" Nico snapped.

"Leo mentioned something about a mist creator. Supposed to keep us inside until the game was over." Nico's eyes widened in surprise. None of this was making any sense at all. How Annabeth had 'conveniently' forgotten about the tunnels. How Hazel hadn't mentioned them either, when she was the master of finding hidden passageways. Who could have found the switch and turned off the lights and turned on the water when that had happened after Will was found dead.

Leo and Frank had been together the entire time, and they didn't seem like the type to team up to kill everyone. Hazel had been caught up in the water, not suspecting it and Annabeth was missing. Nico didn't sense that she was dead so either she had had time to get out of the tunnels before the water got to her -which seemed odd considering that Hazel was supposed to have been with her the entire time. There was the possibility that she had been able to sneak away from her from when the lights went off but the who had turned the lights off? There was Piper too, she could have snuck off by herself at any time but she wasn't strong enough to leave Will the way he'd been found. None of this made sense. Nothing tonight did.

And now it turned out that they could have just turned off the mist creator to get out. Why hadn't Leo or Annabeth thought of that as they had been running through the woods?

"Want to go for it?"

"Yeah, yeah, lets go."

They walked through the forest, Nico leaning against Percy as they walked, still unable to hold himself completely upright. Nico sometimes glance up, expecting the night to end anytime now. He was sure the sun should have risen hours ago. He chalked it up to another one of tonight's unexplainable things.

Nico was starting to drift to sleep when Percy's voice came out in a shaky breath.

"Annabeth?"

Nico's eyes snapped open to see Annabeth, soaking wet, leaning against a tree. She looked up with a tired smile.

"How'd you make it out?" Percy asked in wonder.

"The water. Was one of the traps." she breathed out heavily. "In case another got caught. There was. A case. Of underwater oxygen masks." So why didn't she get one for Hazel?

"Where are the others?" She asked, trying to look behind them to see if she could spot someone else.

"Piper and Hazel are dead. So is will. Leo and Frank ran off somewhere." Percy answered.

"Oh." she spoke, her voice quiet. Her gaze drifted towards the forest floor before slowly lifting it. "The mist creator?"

"The mist creator."

Percy helped her up and the three of them started off again, in search of the way out of this nightmare.

...

Well, Nico thought, this is it. The end. They stood next to the box that controlled the mist but ignored it to stare at the mangled bodies before them. Leo and Frank lay face down in the dirt, flies already attacking them in swarms. Knives stuck out of their backs and they faced away from the box, as if having walked past it and kept going.

"They killed each other." Annabeth spoke. Liar. Liar, liar, liar. They're face down. It looks like they were both running from something, not trying to kill each other. Annabeth would never say something so stupid.

"Liar."

"Excuse me?"

"I said, you're a liar."

"The liar? The liar? Ha, that's funny, considering the fact that you were the one would confirmed the fact that Will was dead but then he somehow managed to get up and go into the tunnels! Don't you think that's important to tell somebody?! People are dead because of-"

They stared in horror as Annabeth froze and began to choke. Her eyes rolled up into her head and her body began to shake. Foam bubbled up and dribbled over her lips and with a snap of her neck she slumped to the ground.

He stood surrounded by bodies, each spilling blood onto the ground where before they had just been death. The liquid was soaked up into his shoes and he could almost feel it coming up to his ankles. He choked down on rising acid and breathed in as slowly as possible, trying to ignore the overwhelming smell of copper and decaying bodies. It had been less than three hours -or had it been more? It felt like more- and already they seemed to be sinking in on themselves and rotted green holes appeared all other their skin. They're all dead, everyone's dead, this can't be real.

His vision swam and he bit back a scream. Not real. Can't be real. His chest rose and fell faster and faster until he was almost to the point of hyperventilating, that is, until he felt the cool bite of a blade dig into his throat.

"You..."

* * *

**So I'm sure you're all wondering how this is going to end? Well I have three endings for you, should you choose to accept them. The endings will be titled, ****_Two_****, ****_One_****, ****_None_****, or as you may come to know them as: Crazy, Deadly, and HaHaHa. So if you want something crazy or creepy, go to chapter ****_Two_****. If you want something also a bit on the crazy side but a bit more angsty and feely, go to chapter ****_One_****. And if you want a stupid, happy ending, go to chapter ****_None_****. **

**Or just read all of them xD**

**~Authoress**

**P.S. They'll probably be coming out at different times, one after another so...yeah. **


	4. End: Two

**Ending: Two**

**Sorry this is a bit short and a bit pieced together but I'm exhausted and I really wanted to get this done now. Hope you like it though.**

* * *

"You," Percy growled as he pressed the blade against Nico's neck, just hard enough to draw blood but not enough to kill him, not in the slightest. The two stood staring at each other for a couple of moments before Nico clapped a hand over his mouth but his giggles couldn't be disguised. Soon his grin could be seen from the cracks in his fingers and he pushed riptide away from him so that he could duck and clutch his stomach, wild laughs out of place in the wild spread of bodies.

Percy still kept his sword pointed at Nico, eyes wide. Finally Nico straightened and a cruel smirk spread across his face and he began clapping.

"Congratulations, Percy. And here I thought you'd never get it." Nico step-sided the blade that Percy couldn't find the strength to move. He circled Percy until he came to rest both arms on his shoulder and whisper seductively in his ear.

"But I must know, what tipped you off? Surely you didn't realise it just now."

"Will. Who could have lifted him off the ground and who would have used a broken spear? None of us, or any of us that made sense, anyway. But you don't need living people to do your dirty work. Though you almost had me at the blood."

"I'm a good actor, aren't I? But now that you know all of my tricks, there is no reason to keep pretending you're innocent." he said, ghosting the shell of Percy's ear before kissing it. A slow smile broke out over Percy's face.

"And you," Nico said, swinging around to stand directly in front of him. "I knew there was another killer but I wasn't sure it was you. You almost had me at the fact that you kept choosing me for your partner. But you're too predictable, I'm surprised Annabeth didn't catch on sooner, seeing as how half of our friends drowned."

"So that gives me how many kills?" Percy asked, confident that he'd had more as he flung riptide away so as to let both of his hands straddle Nico's hips.

"Hmm. Lacy, Connor, Hazel, Piper, Annabeth -nice trick with her by the way." Nico said, flashing his darkened eyes up at Percy who in return held him closer.

"Well the human body is made up mostly of water." He said, smirking as he lowered his lips to Nico's.

"But I'm afraid we're even. We both have five kills." Nico said teasingly as he danced back out of Percy's reach.

"Pity, I was really looking forward to the prize."

"I never said anything about losing." Nico said slyly.

Percy flicked off the mist creator and held out his hand which Nico took and let slide across his back to hold him at the waist.

"Good, I'd hate to have to kill you just to get what I want." The two burst out laughing as they walked away from the carnage and out into the world. Tartarus changes you, makes you see the world as one breathing mass of evil and what did demi-gods do better than destroy evil? They felt like they could see behind everyone's mask, see how they were just waiting to spring out and kill them, so it was right to kill them first. That's what they always did. They'd have plenty of time to settle this score -after all, who would think the soon-to-be-destroyed-camp's hero and his boyfriend capable of murder?

* * *

**So, who guessed that Nico was one of the killers or at least ****_a _****killer? If so, tell me what tipped you off, I'm interested to know. Hopefully I'll have endings** _One_ **and** _None_ **up soon.**

**~Authoress**


	5. End: One

**This is what happens when everyone admits they thought it was Percy. I change things. But truthfully I like this better than what I originally had in mind. This chapter is longer than the first ending but I think it turned out well.**

**Also I send my love to everyone whose reviewed (and even those of you who haven't).**

* * *

"You," Nico gasped as the stream of blood slid down his neck. _Don't think about it. This isn't the time. Don't think about it. Don't think about it._

Percy took a quick step back, a bewildered look written as clear as day and the sword backed away. More blood curled down his neck and seeped into his shirt. _DON'T THINK ABOUT IT. _

"Me? It's _you_." Percy accused.

Nico took a step back, eyes wide. Was Percy playing him? He had to be right? There were only two of them. Right?

"Me? Why would it be me?!" Nico shouted, suddenly more on edge than he'd been all night. Did Percy want to see the look on his face when he plunged his sword into his heart. Want to see his surprise and his fear? Lick the still warm blood and kiss the cheeks of a boy with glassy eyes? What did he _want_? "I've been trying to save everyone! I pointed out the tunnels! I lead us to find Hazel and Annabeth! I was with you the _whole_ time!"

"But you don't _need_ to be next to someone to kill them. You have your skeletons! You could have pointed out the tunnels earlier, you're a freaking Hades kid! You would have known right away!"

"That's Hazel's thing! I can't find fucking tunnels, I just see well in the dark! Besides I didn't know about any of the traps down there and _you're _the one who can control water. How many people died by drowning tonight?!"

"Those weren't my fault!" Percy screamed. "I was with you the whole time too, remember?"

"Then why are you accusing me?!" Nico screamed back. One of them had to be it. It _had_ to be. Everyone else was dead.

"Because you're the only one left!"

"Now, that's simply untrue." Percy whipped around and backed up as far as he could go, bumping into Nico. Their eyes were so wide they could've broken and an icy chill spiked through their veins as Jason stepped away from the shadows and into the moonlight. His hair was unkempt and his shirt and pants were ripped and soaked in crimson red. His once brilliant blue eyes were now clouded in the darkness and held something feral and mad.

Why hadn't he seen this before? Of course the mist creator would cover the fact that people weren't dead. It was supposed to be a fair game after all. He 'killed' himself off early, keeping his head attached using his power over the winds. He could have choked everyone who drowned without leaving a fingerprint on them and made it look like they had drowned instead. He was strong enough to stab Will into a wall.

"I thought you would have figured it out earlier Nico. Perhaps that mist creator worked a bit too well. I'm not mad, I could never be mad at you." Nico's breath froze as Jason grinned at him, looking at him like some lost little puppy. One that had killed all the other strays just to get to the food.

"But you," he said, straightening, glaring at Percy. "Well you're the only thing standing between me and mine. I was hoping that Nico would have killed you by now, either by suspicion or grudge but I forgot, you're scared of blood aren't you? I shouldn't have thought of it." His gaze turning back to Nico, his eyes lighting up, as if just seeing Nico were praise enough for his actions.

He sighed and narrowed his eyes at Percy, his expression becoming serious. "But I'd be happy to kill you myself. After all, you're the one who's been causing him pain all this time."

Without warning, Jason launched himself at Percy who narrowly missed parrying.

"Ignoring him, when all he did was pay attention to _you_." He shoved him and swung again, Percy regaining his footing in record time and moving for another block.

"Prancing around with that blond slut, seeing him in pain _every single day_."

He roared and cut from a different angle, making Percy cry out in pain as his left arm's skin and muscle had been severed, gushing blood and thankfully not cutting through bone. He sank to his knees, hugging his arm but refusing to look away from his attacker. Jason lorded over Percy, grinning as he let his blade rest under Percy's chin.

"Jason, stop. _Stop._"

Jason's smile fell as he looked back at Nico. "He _hurt_ you. And you're too weak to do this yourself. This is my pledge to you."

He took the sword out from under his neck and raised it. He swung.

"I said STOP." Nico screamed and the ground rumbled, cracking under Jason and bringing him down to his knees, his thighs trapped within rock.

"What are you doing?" Jason gasped, unable to understand why this was happening. He was protecting his love? Why was this happening?

"I told you to stop. Just stop. Stop." Nico sobbed, feeling sick again as he let the ground swallow Jason up to his hips.

"Nico- Nico what are you- This is for you, can't you see? For y-"

With a shudder, Nico let the ground bring him down to his chest and snap close there. His spine breaking and blood splattering on them both as his organs and ribs were crushed. His head fell at an odd angle and a last smile frozen on his face.

Nico collapsed onto the ground, sickened at this night, Jason, and himself. He dry heaved as the blood that felt like fire on his skin and at the memory of Jason being crushed so that he was practically flat and everything was exposed. He could hear the cracks and the squelches. Cold wind stung his face and the smell of rot and decay poisoned the air.

A warm palm rubbed circled into his back and whispered over and over again. "It's okay. It's okay. You had to. It's okay." Nico hugged Percy, breathing him in and letting him replace all his senses.

"It's my fault. Everyone's dead, and it's my fault. I should never have said anything. I should have just let that stupid god kill me."

Percy wrapped his good arm around him and buried his nose in his hair. "What did you say?"

"That I love you."

They sat there and let the sounds of the night fill their ears along with their breaths and the beating of their hearts. Once they were calm, Percy rose and helped Nico off the ground. They switched the mist creator off and left the forest hand in hand. Everyone in camp screamed and yelled at their arrival, wanting to know what happened. Why had they been in their for hours? Where were the others. But as soon as someone figured out the blood was real, they screamed. Everyone back away and let Percy guide Nico into the Big House and up the flight of stairs leading to the empty guest rooms.

Once Percy healed his wound and they washed away the grime in the bathroom sink, Percy pulled Nico into his embrace on one of the beds. The horror was over. The dream now a nightmare, and they were just waking up. Nico pressed against the skin that smelled of beaches and sea salt and tried wishing away the night. He'd wanted Percy but not at this price. Never at this price.

"But haven't you heard? There's a different ending. Two got married, and then there were none." Percy mumbled sleepily and Nico allowed himself a small smile, recognizing the words. Even nightmares have a sweet spot.

* * *

**Did you know that the end of that poem ends with the trick Jason pulled? Ah, unplanned coincidences. **

**Anyway, tell me what you think!**

**~Authoress**


	6. End: None

**That moment when you realize a stupid mistake in the last chapter and you want to punch yourself. Also did anyone get the Agatha Christie ****_And Then There Were None _****reference? No one said anything... anyway the last thing Percy said was from the play version where the ending changes from everyone dying to the last two discovering the killer (who had faked his death earlier) and killing him and running off to get married.**

**So yeah. Well, as you know this is the last chapter and ending. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed! (Now that this is over I will be focusing more on ****_Cupiditas_**** and return to writing half-shots for ****_Falling and_**** Sinking**** while PJO-S-H works on ****_Bet on the Blond_****.) **

* * *

"You," they both spoke in unison, taken aback when their words had been repeated. Percy held riptide against Nico's throat, making a small cut but not enough to draw blood.

"It's not me, it's you!" Percy accused.

Nico gaped and took a step back, grimacing as the blade ran along another part of his neck.

"_Excuse_ me? Remind me how many people died by drowning tonight?"

"Plenty of people drown but it doesn't mean its my fault!" Percy exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, so they all just decided to jump into the water and die, leaving just you and me, how _convenient_," Nico said, throwing his arms up and then down.

"Shut up, you're the one who can control dead people, how do I know you didn't just summon them to go and kill everyone for you?" Percy stepped forward and leveled the sword at Nico's chest.

"A) Travis was stabbed through the front of his chest, indicating he knew the victim, and I doubt he knew whatever spirit I supposedly rose from the dead. B) You probably would have noticed if I had a number of skeletons running around and C) I would have been dead on my feet, to control them with that much precision plus I wouldn't have left Will _alive_!"

"You were knocked out for a while after getting out of the tunnels!" Percy pointed out.

"Ever heard of a near death experiance Jackson?" Nico snapped.

"Yeah, I have one every other day, doesn't mean I pass out after every single one!" He argued.

"Well _sorry _for passing out on you, it wasn't in the master plan!"

"So you admit there was a master plan!"

Nico groaned and clutched his head with one of his hands. He glared at Percy. Was he really that thick?

"Yes, the plan was to murder everyone to make you see what a truly great person I am, congratulations Sherlock, you've solved the mystery." Nico stated sourly, words dripping in sarcasm.

"Wouldn't be surprised." Percy muttered, glancing away.

"_What was that?_ If I recall you have the name _Seaweed Brain_ for a _reason_." Nico growled, burning holes in Percy's skull.

Percy snapped back to return the glare. "Well I noticed that you've been jumping at every chance to hang out with me since Annabeth and I broke up."

"And what does that have to do with me murdering people?! Which I didn't do."

"Just seems like logic you'd use."

"_Great._ Make the Hades kid out to be killer just because his dad rules the underworld. Nice one, come up with it yourself?" Percy's mouth and opened and closed, unsure how to respond. "Well if you _really_ wanted to know why I try to hang out with you all the time is because, maybe, I want to be friends with you. Ever think of that, boy genius?"

"I thought we were friends."

"If you call getting step-sided for Annabeth all the time, friends."

"You could have just _said_ something."

"And look like more of a weirdo in your book? No thanks."

"Well we're friends. Well my only friend now that you killed all my other ones."

"OH MY GODS, I didn't kill anyone!"

"And why not?"

"What-? That doesn't even make- You know what?" Nico slapped the sword aside and dragged him down by his collar to kiss him, letting the night and their argument fade away until nothing but the touch of their lips and swipe of the tongue was left. Nico pulled back to stare into Percy's eyes from only inches away.

"Killing your crush's friends? Not the best way to get them to like you."

"First hand experience?" Percy smirked.

"Shut up." Percy let riptide fall fully to the ground and gripped Nico's hips while Nico hooked his arms around Percy's neck and played with his hair before roping him into another kiss.

"_Finally._" Their eyes snapped open and they pulled apart, letting their eyes slowly move towards the three bodies on the ground. Suddenly Leo rolled right side up and sat up, moving his head from side to side and stretched his arms, working out the kinks. The two were ashamed to admit that they screamed -and not in a very manly manner either.

"I was beginning to get stiff."

"What- what-?" They stuttered and jumped as Frank pushed off the ground and Annabeth wiped the foam off her lips. She started giggling when she saw their faces.

"What? Thought we were dead? As if I'd let either of you kill me."

"But how-?"

"Hey guys! Show's over!" Frank yelled.

Annabeth smiled. "Hot chocolate?"

**...**

The twelve huddled around the fountain, draped in blankets with mugs of steaming hot cocoa in their hands.

"Mind explaining now?"

Annabeth rested her cup on his leg and began.

"Well, I broke up with Percy since it was clear live and death experiences were the only thing backing us, so after that I decided to play matchmaker. Then Jason here explained how you'd had a crush on him forever and after creating numerous pro and con charts, the rest of the team and I decided it'd be a good match. And then everyone needed a pick-me-up from the summer and we figured this'd be the perfect time to get the ball rolling."

"And what if we decided to kill each other in the end?" Nico raised an eyebrow.

At this, Piper piped up. "Well we figured since you like Percy, you wouldn't kill him and that Percy's loyalty thing would get in the way."

"So how did you do it all then? I thought everyone was really dead." Percy asked.

Jason spoke this time. "Well Travis 'killed' himself first and after setting up some stuff for later, Lacy 'accidently found him'. Then we had her sneak out through the tunnels and set up the fake barbed wire for Will and Connor. Then she faked drowning, using this." Leo at that point took out a underwater breathing device that looked like it belonged in a science fiction movie.

Connor interrupted. "Then Will and I strapped on the barbed wire -fake by the way-"

"_Then_," Jason glared at Connor, taking over the story. "I faked my death, help of the wind to keep from _actually_ dying. Then Will and I went to the tunnels. Helped him get strapped to the wall, poured out the fake blood-"

"Which _I_ invented." Leo said proudly. "Pretty real huh?"

"_Anyway_, I poured the fake blood while Connor got the water tank ready to go."

"I was going to say something about the tunnels first." Hazel said, smiling at Nico. "But you beat me to it."

"So then we all headed to the tunnels, blah, blah, blah." Piper said, getting the story moving again.

"Annabeth had a map so she was able to go straight for the control panel while Leo and Frank helped Connor finish setting up the water."

Nico frowned. "So wait, how were you sure we were going to find Will?"

Hazel grinned. "We weren't. So Annabeth had me follow you guys and bend the tunnels until you found him, probably why you didn't see him or the blood until the last possible second. So that happened then I made it sound like I had screamed."

"Then I turned off the lights." Frank said.

"Then we ran like hell," Leo snickered.

"And Annabeth swam out from the Poseidon cabin entrance with assistance from Lacy and I swam out, bending the mist to make it look like I was dead."

"But the drowning? The water pulling Nico and you?" Percy asked Piper.

"Ask Leo, all his idea."

"Miniature bugs designed to blend in with the water. I thought of _everything_."

"I think you're missing a _we_ in there Valdez." Travis smirked.

"So we escaped unharmed, yadda, yadda, yadda. We had Leo and Frank run off in a certain direction and Annabeth set herself close by to the panel where we figured you head after Leo dropped the hint about the mist creator and the team helped us look dead." Frank illustrated with his hands.

"Then I pretended to have rabies." The group laughed.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I'm ready for the clean up crew and a nap." Travis spoke as he stretched and stood.

"Same," Connor said as he joined Travis to go and get the team set up.

"I think we're all ready for sleep. What time is it anyway?" Someone asked as the group began to stand and shake off the stiffness that had overtaken their limbs.

As everyone began filing out Percy lagged behind and held Nico back with him.

"So...you like me." He scratched the back of his head and grinned.

Nico raised an eyebrow. "I thought that kiss made it pretty clear."

"Well I could always use more proof."

"Good, because I have plenty of evidence to spare."

The two walked out of the forest, hand in hand, glad that know that no one had died. But now that Nico thought about it...

"Hey, what happened to Lacy?"

They paused and looked at each other. They slowly turned and looked back at the cabins.

What's one more mystery?

Then again, famous last words.

* * *

**The End... So what'd you think? Review!**

**~Authoress**


End file.
